mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flonk
Flonk is a former criminal-turned-prop comic who debuts in the Mighty Magiswords short, Flonk Stakes, voiced by Paul Schrier. Appearance Flonk dresses in pirate/bandit garb wearing a red shirt, brown jacket with tan brackets and wears brown boots. He has a stocky, obese figure with oversized arms and hands, and ties his hair back in a ponytail. During his childhood, he possessed the same outfit, but had a full head of hair and wore a crown cap. Personality A tried and true bully, Flonk is a malicious criminal who thinks with his fists. He gets a joy out of terrorizing people just as much as he enjoys stealing from them. However, Flonk also considers himself a comedian, peppering unfunny jokes and puns into his threats while committing criminal acts. Deep down however, he is an immature and emotionally unstable man-child, prone to falling apart at the slightest hint of things not going his way. After finding success as a prop comic, Flonk's newfound confidence caused his personality to take a turn for the better, causing him to become slightly more altruistic and friendly towards others. Shorts In his debut, he introduces himself to Ralphio and threatens to hurt him if he doesn't hand over a third of his earnings. The Warriors come in and remember Flonk from their childhood. Before they left for Adventure Academy, Flonk always bullied them and took their milk gems from them. Now knowing that he has become a full fledged criminal, they try to stop him. Unfortunately, Flonk ends up deciding to not only break the Magiswords but use Ralphio as a bat to hit the Warriors. The Warriors try to save the Magiswords and convince Flonk to use a Magisword to back up his threats. Flonk chooses the Electric Razor Magisword, but his inexperience ends up shredding his hair and clothes, leaving him crying in embarrassment and defeat. A vengeful Ralphio summons the slimeballs to take him to Ma'al Security. The security guard soothes him with a lollipop, but immediately turns the tables and hauls him off to jail. TV Show Flonk later returns in Action Comedy, freed from jail and resuming his criminal lifestyle. He finds himself bored and unsatisfied with people never laughing at his jokes, until he discovers from a feeling child a ticket for a live Broccoli Punch stageshow at the Rhyboflaven theater. Seeking to take the show's audience for himself. Flonk abducts actor Brock L. Doccoli and appears on stage in his Broccoli Punch costume, immediately harming the other actors while delivering his usual jokes, which the audience, unaware this is not the actual Broccoli Punch, laugh in delight at. Flonk's ruse is soon uncovered by the Warriors for Hire, who devise a plan to defeat Flonk without breaking the immersion of the stage show. They trick Flonk into removing his costume to show the audience the true face behind the comedy, causing them to immediately turn against him. Prohyas meanwhile dons the Broccoli Punch costume and soundly defeats Flonk, who is hauled off back to jail. Flonk's major appearance was in the second season episode "Fixing-a-Flonk!" where he tresspassed into Slugburger to host a stand up comedy show, influencing Spoony to call the Warriors for Hire after he was assaulted with Flonk's ice cream. Prohyas undestood Flonk's struggle to gain a venue and wants to give Flonk a chance of redemption by finding an audience. Vambre, however, doubts this and gives Prohyas 24 hours to successfully give Flonk a venue or she will turn him in to the authorities. At first, they try the Cave of Stuff but Cornan, who was a visitor in the cave, wasn't amused until Flonk commented on Prohyas' appearance in result to Cornan's attack on him as it was relatable to his craft interests and it was humorous. Grup kicked Flonk out of the Cave as they have no insurance to cover his tomfoolery. Then, they try the Dinosaur Kingdom at their community pools but Flonk's joke, translated by Frankylo, offends the swimming dinos causing them to attack Prohyas. When Flonk makes a joke about it, Frankylo translates and the dinos laugh. King Rexxtopher kicks them out as they were not welcome. Vambre, at this point, reminds them that their time is now limited. With a final option, they try their luck at the Transylberian Theatre. But Flonk's jokes weren't interesting the only two audiences; a Long Underwear Wolf and a Fool Ghoul. Vambre however, shows up in the audience inviting Officer Fordor with her so that she will inform him of Flonk's crimes if his act doesn't shape up. As Flonk tries more insult comedy directed at Fordor, he gets negative reaction with Fordor remarking of it needing more timing and aligory. Flonk later makes a joke regarding Vambre's heckling with the Foam Finger Magisword, Fordor begins to laugh. Prohyas finds out that Flonk's humor is better with Magiswords and assisted him by giving him props manufactured by Magiswords, causing his audience to laugh and grow. For the grand finale, Flonk uses a Rubberchicken Magisword loaned to him by Prohyas, as well as a Super Teamwork Combo with Prohyas' Monster Suit Magisword to create the move "Chicken Suit for the Flonk Soul", creating a rubber chicken costume for Flonk; allowing him to perform a chicken mimicing act. The audience laughs at him and Flonk announces he has became a changed chicken. Vambre agrees so long as he never does insult comedy again, although Flonk tempests to make a joke about Vambre's fear of squirrels, which results in a face of a tomato by the Tomato Magisword. Trivia *Flonk is the second bully introduced in the series after Helmut. **In "Bewitched, Bothered and Bothered Some More!", it's revealed that Helmut is his older brother, who raised him as a child. *As shown in some production images, Flonk was originally depicted to have a chainsaw leg. *Flonk is voiced by Paul Schrier, best known for portraying the bully character Bulk from the longrunning live action series Power Rangers. Flonk's design features minor inspirations from Schrier's Bulk character, such as a rotund physique and long ponytail. **Coincidently, Schier's castmate Johnny Bosch, who portrayed the Black/Green Ranger Adam Park, voices Brock L. Doccoli in Action Comedy. Category:Characters Category:Villains